Pain and Redemption
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Sonic and Shadow have fallen in love. A week after they are married, Shadow unexpectedly leaves, causing Sonic to go into a deep depression. When Shadow returns thirty years later, things are not the same and they realize that a deep rift has been caused in their relationship, one that will question if they truly belong together or not.
1. Falling In Love

Pain and Redemption

by Fangs of Lightning and The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: Falling in Love

Sonic looked around his house and smiled. Shadow had agreed to come over for dinner, seeing as he didn't have anything better to do. It was just about time, and he had everything set up. The doorbell rang and Sonic answered it. A smile came to his face as he saw Shadow.

"Glad you could make it," Sonic said. "Come on in."

Shadow nodded and came into the house. Sonic smiled and blushed. They sat on the couch and Shadow spoke. "What are we having for dinner?"

"Chicken. Is that okay?"

Shadow nodded. "How long until it's ready?"

"Half an hour."

"All right. What should we do until then?"

Sonic shrugged and turned on the TV.

"So, how is work?"

"Boring, as usual. It just isn't challenging recently."

"Eggman hasn't done much either."

"Anything interesting happen with your friends?"

Sonic smiled. "Tails recently invented a gender changing machine. I might try it."

"What did he make something like that for?"

"I'm not sure. He wanted to try something different."

"I'd like to see it when you give it a try. That might be interesting." Sonic nodded. Minutes later, the oven beeped and Shadow got the chicken out. They got plates and sat down to eat. Shadow watched Sonic as they ate. "Thanks for inviting me. "

"No problem. Thanks for accepting." Shadow nodded and they continued to eat. When they were done, Sonic looked at him. "Want to do something else now?"

"Sure. Like what?"

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know. I was hoping you had something."

Shadow nodded. "We could see a movie."

"Sure. What are the choices?"

The black hedgehog looked at the movies that were playing at the theater. "Amazing Spider Man 2 and Godzilla." Shadow shrugged. "Whichever you want."

"Let's see Godzilla. "

"All right."

They nodded and left the house. They got to the theater and bought the tickets for the movie. Sonic and Shadow sat down and watched it. After the movie, Shadow stood to leave and looked at Sonic.

"That was pretty cool," he said. "Anyway, I have to go now. I'll see you later, Sonic."

"All right. See you later, Shadow."

He left the theater and looked at Shadow, then walked back home. Once Sonic got back, he yawned. It was getting late. Sonic got in bed and went to sleep. The next day, he woke up and had breakfast, then went over to Tails' house.

"Hey," he said. "How is the invention coming?"

Tails looked over and smiled. "There are a few bugs I need to work out, and it'll be done."

"What sort of bugs?"

"Something's messing it up. Everything I've tested it on so far has had something wrong with the way it looked." Tails shook his head. "I've been going over everything trying to figure out what the problem is."

Sonic nodded. "How long until it's fixed?"

"I'm guessing a few hours."

"Alright. See you then." He ran off to find Shadow. Shadow looked over when he heard him running over. "Hey," he said, looking at Sonic. "What's up?"

"I just talked to Tails about the invention I told you about yesterday. He said it might be done in a few hours."

"Cool. Are you going to test it?"

Sonic nodded. "Yep. He told me I could before he even started building it."

Shadow nodded and followed Sonic. "Why is it that you want to become female?"

"A new experience."

"Will it be permanent?"

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know. I'm hoping not, in case I don't like it."

Shadow nodded and they walked around the city. A few hours later, they came to Tails' house. Tails was in his kitchen, making a sandwich. "Hey, guys."

"Hi. Is it ready?" Tails nodded. He led them down to the basement and turned the machine on. Sonic looked at Tails. "Will this be permanent?"

"I think so. But if you don't like it, you could always just use it again."

Sonic nodded. He walked inside and Tails stared the machine up. Then Sonic began to transform. First, he felt his legs begin shifting. They grew larger, adding more shape to his form. He groaned in pain as he felt his insides begin to shift. The organs in his lower torso were changing, moving around so all of them were in place. Sonic moved a hand over the pain and winced. The hedgehog felt his manhood vanish as a vagina replaced it. Sonic had no idea it would hurt so much. Looking down at himself, he watched as the breasts started taking shape. The quills on his head grew into hair. Soon, the transformation was complete. She walked out of the machine.

"How do you feel?" Shadow asked her.

"A little strange, admittedly. How do I look?"

"You look...beautiful," Shadow said, blushing madly.

Sonic blushed at the compliment, looking down at herself. "You really think so?" Shadow nodded. "Thank you." Sonic looked at Tails. "What about you?"

"It's nice. Do you like that form?"

Sonic thought about it. "I think so, but I need a bit more time with it." Tails nodded and watched the two leave. He had to admit, they would make a good couple if they ever got together. Sonic smiled at Shadow outside. "Want to go do something together?"

"Sure," Shadow said. He blushed. "How about lunch?"

"Sounds great."

Shadow smiled. He was having a strange feeling in his chest and wondered what it was. Sonic glanced down and grabbed his hand without giving much thought to it. She blushed as well and smiled at him. "Let's go," she said.

The two walked to the nearest restaurant. "Does here sound good?" Shadow asked.

"Sure," Sonic said, and they walked inside. The two sat down and ordered. While they waited, Sonic started talking. "This doesn't seem so much different from my male form."

"No, it doesn't," Shadow said with a blush on his face. "You're just more beautiful."

Sonic blushed and looked at Shadow. "So, you thought I was beautiful as a male...does that mean you like me?"

Shadow nodded. "I...I do like you."

"Well that's good."

"What about you?"

"I like you, Shads." Shadow smiled and leaned forwards, kissing her. They stayed like that for a few moments and then broke apart. Sonic smiled and laughed. "I never would have thought we'd fall in love."

The other hedgehog smirked. "Why is that?"

"Our personalities." Sonic looked around for the waiter. "They just seem so different, you know?"

Shadow nodded. "They're not that different."

Sonic smiled and they began to eat. Once they were done, the two went back to Sonic's house.


	2. A First Date

Chapter 2: A First Date

"What now?" Sonic asked.

"Well..." Shadow said. "I was thinking...want to go on a date later?"

"I'd love to."

Shadow smiled and kissed her again. Sonic laughed happily and blushed, nuzzling into his chest. Shadow laughed. "Let's decide what we're doing."

The female hedgehog nodded. "How about we go out to dinner?"

The other smiled. That would be nice. "All right. What about after that?"

"We could just come back here an hang out."

Shadow nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Sonic chuckled and kissed him again. She couldn't wait until that night. Shadow returned her kiss. "Should we wait here until then, or should I come get you later?"

"You can get me later."

Shadow nodded and left, beaming with happiness. Sonic smiled and called Tails. "I think I'll stay as a woman," sonic told her friend once he answered.

"Okay," Tails said. "Any particular reason?"

"It's not so bad."

"Okay. Is there anything else you wanted?"

Sonic smiled and told him. "I've been getting pretty close to Shadow, and I want to stay female with him."

Tails smiled. He knew that would happen. "All right. As long as you're happy."

He hung up. Sonic smiled and sat down on the couch, thinking about that night's date. She felt sure they would have plenty of fun. That night, Sonic was cleaning up when the doorbell rang. She opened the door to see Shadow, who was smiling.

"Hi," he said, kissing her. "Are you ready?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah."

Shadow smiled. He held her hand, and they walked off. "What do you think of being female?" He asked.

"It's alright." Sonic shrugged. "I don't feel any different, and I can still do everything I could do as a male."

The other hedgehog smiled. "Why'd you want to become a female, anyway?"

"Tails came up with the idea of that invention, and I thought it would be something new and interesting to experience."

"Even if it was permanent?" Sonic nodded. Shadow smiled and kissed her. "Well, I'm glad you did."

Sonic blushed, and they walked into Red Robin. Once they had taken their seats and ordered, they started to talk.

"So...when did you begin to like me?" Sonic asked.

Shadow thought about it. "A while ago, I think. It just kind of happened."

"Same here."

"So, what do you like about me?"

Sonic smiled. She thought about it and then told him. "Your personality, for starters. How you protect people, even when others think you wouldn't bother." Sonic thought about it some more. "There's a lot I like about you."

Shadow smiled. "That's what I like about you as well."

The female nodded. The waiter came to their table and gave them their food, and they began to eat. It didn't take them long to finish, leaving the restaurant as soon as they had paid the bill. The two lovers went back to Sonic's house and went into Sonic's room, lying on the bed and kissing each other passionately. Sonic wrapped her arms around Shadow, holding him down against her. A blush appeared on her face and she smiled, then kissed Shadow. Shadow kissed her back.

"I love you," he said.

Sonic rubbed her face with his. "Love you too."

Shadow chuckled, and the two began to have sex. Sonic was surprised by this turn of events, having not expected it so soon. Nevertheless, she held onto Shadow.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" She asked. "We just got together."

"I want to... But you're right."

Sonic thought about it and nodded. "We'll do it later," she said, and stood up. "Would you like to spend the night?"

Shadow smiled. He'd love to. "Of course."

"Thanks, Shads."

Shadow gave her a smile. "So, where am I sleeping?"

"You can sleep in here with me."

The other hedgehog blushed at that. "All right." Shadow looked at the bed again.

He cuddled up next to Sonic, and the two fell asleep. The next day, Sonic woke and looked around. she smiled; they had done it, after all. She looked around for Shadow but didn't see him.

Sonic frowned and got up and left the room. "Shadow?" She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Shadow was making breakfast. "What are you cooking?" Sonic leaned on the counter next to him.

"Sausage and eggs," Shadow said, smiling at her.

"Sounds great." Sonic stood. "I'll get the table ready."

Shadow nodded and continued to make breakfast. Once it was done, he served the food and sat down across from Sonic.

"Eat up," he said.

Sonic gave him a large smile and started eating. "Never knew you were the type to cook, Shads."

"Well, you can't go out to eat all the time." Sonic chuckled. That was true. "I don't cook anything overly complicated."

The female hedgehog smiled and finished her food. Once she got up, she kissed Shadow. "Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome."

Shadow nodded and stood. "I'm off work. Do you want to do anything?"

Sonic shook her head. "Not right now. When do you get off work?"

"You misunderstood me. I meant that I don't have to work today."

"I can't think of anything. Did you have anything planned?"

Shadow shook his head. "We could hang out until one of us thinks of something."

Sonic nodded. "Sure."

The two went into the family room and sat on the couch. The female turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. Shadow stretched as they watched the channels go by. Finally, Sonic turned it off.

"There's nothing good on."

"There rarely is."

Sonic nodded and kissed him. "Want to go for a run?"

"Sure." They stood and left the house.

Sonic took a deep breath as they exited the house. It was a beautiful day. Sunny and not too windy, it was a perfect day to be outside.

"Do you still have your speed as a female?" Shadow asked her.

Sonic nodded. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Just wondering."

Sonic smirked and ran off. Shadow followed her.


	3. Changes

Chapter 3: Changes  


The two ran through the city, leaving and heading off in a random direction.

"So, has Eggman been up to anything lately?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"Not for the past week."

"Wonder what he's up to..." Sonic said, and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well." They stopped and looked around; they had reached the mall. "Let's go shopping," Sonic said suddenly, looking at some new clothes in the window.

Shadow was surprised by this. "You want to go shopping?"

"Sure; it'll be fun," she said, and ran off into the mall.

Shadow was shocked. Sonic was one of the last people he knew who would go shopping. Shadow ran in after her, soon finding her in the hall looking around.

"I think the female form did have an affect on your mind," he told her.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"You never used to want to go shopping. The only logical conclusion is that your transformation caused it."

"Well, I..." Sonic hesitated. She looked back at the clothes she had picked out and then at Shadow. "Tails never mentioned anything about a mental change."

"Maybe he wasn't aware that it would happen." Shadow looked at the clothes Sonic was holding. "What did you find?"

"Just a skirt and some shirts."

Shadow nodded. "I think I'll look around a bit, too."

Sonic smirked. "Well, I never thought I'd see Shadow the Hedgehog shopping," she said mockingly.

Shadow frowned at her. "I might as well while we're here."

The female hedgehog shrugged and nodded. Shadow walked away, looking at her in concern. He hoped her mind didn't change too much. He sighed and wondered how it would. Shadow looked around at the clothes as he thought over the possibilities. Most likely Sonic would become more feminine in mind Shadow shook his head at the thought. As long as it didn't go too far, he figured he could deal with it. He bought the clothes and walked out of the mall. Sonic was waiting for him.

"What did you get?" he asked her.

"Some shirt and a few pants. What about you?"

"Same thing."

Sonic smiled. "I'll be right back," she said, and walked into a salon.

Shadow sighed. "Women..." He leaned on the wall and waited for her to return. It was a few hours before she did. Shadow sighed; this wasn't how he wanted to spend his day. "Can we do something interesting now?" he asked her.

"Like what? Shopping?"

Shadow scoffed. He had to take her to Tails. "We're going to see Tails."

Sonic nodded. "Sure; I'd like to see my friend."

Shadow smirked, then grabbed her hand, which was full of groceries, and ran to Tails' house. When they got there, Tails answered the door. "Hey," he said. "Can I help you two with something?"

"We need to talk about Sonic."

"Sure," Tails said. "What about?"

"She's been acting more like a girl all day. We didn't know it would change him mentally too."

Tails frowned and looked at the groceries in Sonic's hand. He led them inside and looked at Sonic, who smiled.

"Can you do anything?" She asked.

"I'm not sure yet."

Sonic frowned and nodded. "Why am I thinking like a girl? You didn't mention a mental change."

"I didn't know that would happen." Tails thought about it. "I cold run some tests, to see if I can figure out how to change it."

"Sure," the female said. She set her groceries down and walked into the lab with Tails, who looked at her.

"Would you like to become a male again now that this is happening?" Tails asked.

"I don't know. Maybe if you can't fix it."

"Give me a few days, Sonic. If I can't fix it, I'll turn you back into a male."

Sonic nodded and left the house. She and Shadow went back to her house, and she sighed. "I'm sorry about this," she said.

"It...it's...fine," Shadow said hesitantly.

The female frowned and sighed. She wouldn't have become a female if she had known this would happen, but she did like this new form. "You still want to be with me?" Sonic asked. "I understand if you don't."

"Yeah, I do," Shadow said. He walked up to Sonic and gave her a kiss. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm not acting like myself."

"I'll get used to it, Sonic," Shadow told her. He kissed her once more and led her into the bedroom. Sonic smiled but then ran into the bathroom and vomited. Shadow followed her, concerned.

"Are you sick?" he asked.

Shadow sighed and took her to the doctor. The doctor did an examination and sighed.

"Sonic is pregnant," he said.

"Pregnant?" Shadow shouted.

The doctor nodded. Shadow's eyes widened as he remembered what they did a few nights ago. He gulped and ran out the door as Sonic paid and went with him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Shadow looked at her. He didn't want a baby. "I don't want a baby," he said. "I'm nowhere near ready for one."

Sonic's eyes widened and she turned away. "I do...I think it would be great...but if you don't want it..."

"Don't get rid of it just because I don't want one. If you want to keep it, keep it."

"But Shadow..."

The hedgehog glared at her and started shouting. He didn't want this baby, so why should Sonic? "It's only going to weigh us down, Sonic. We don't need a baby."

Shadow shook his head and continued to yell at her. Sonic's eyes filled with tears and she ran back to her house. Shadow stared after her, frowning. Then he turned and went back to his own house.


	4. Hurt Feelings

Chapter 4: Hurt Feelings

Once he got back, he slammed the door and sat on the couch. How could he have been so stupid that night? He didn't want a baby. Shadow put his face in his hands and groaned. He felt guilty for yelling at Sonic, but it was for the best. Shadow sighed, wondering what Sonic would do. he didn't want this to affect their relationship.

"Of course it's going to," he told himself.

The hedgehog sighed and called Sonic. "What the hell do you want?" Sonic asked. She was crying.

"To talk."

"About the baby, no doubt?"

Shadow hesitated and nodded. "Yes, about the baby."

"What about it?" Sonic asked. "You already told me that you don't want it."

"I don't. Do you want to keep it?"

"I...I don't know. Not anymore. "

"Is it what I said?"

Sonic nodded. "Yes."

"I shouldn't have said those things to you."

"Whatever, Shads. You really hurt my feelings."

"I know I did. And now I feel bad about it."

Sonic sighed. "What do you want me to do?

"Don't hate me?" Shadow just knew Sonic would reject that idea the moment he said it.

"Just tell me, Shads. Do you want us to keep the baby or not? Because it sounds like you don't want it."

"I don't want it. I just... I don't want you to get an abortion or anything, either."

"I don't know, Shadow. If you don't really want it...then neither do I."

"All right." Shadow nodded. "What should we do?"

Sonic was silent for a while. "Should I get an abortion?"

"No, I don't...I guess you probably should."

"I'm going to talk to Tails about it. Talk to you later. "

She hung up. Shadow sighed and set down the phone. Meanwhile, Sonic got up and hurried to Tails' house. Tears fell down her face as she knocked on Tails door. The moment the door was open, Tails moved forward and wrapped his arms around her. "What happened, Sonic?"

"I...I got pregnant with Shadow...but he doesn't want the baby."

"Why not?" For once, Tails felt himself growing angry. "Please tell me he has a good reason."

"He...he said he isn't ready for one and it'll just weigh us down. According to him we don't need a baby."

Tails nodded. "I should have known it was something like that. How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know," Sonic said. "I don't think I want it anymore because of what he said. I might get an abortion. I did want it, but now..."

Tails looked at her in sympathy. "I'll be here regardless of what you decide." He gave her a smile. "Just do what you feel is right."

Sonic nodded; she was still crying, and looked at her friend. "What do you think I should do?"

"Normally, I would vote against abortion. But I'm not sure." Tails gently pulled her inside. "Come on, let's think it over inside."

The female sighed and nodded as she followed Tails. The two walked inside and sat down on the couch. Tails looked at her.

"Want anything?"

"Not really," Sonic said.

"Why don't we watch a movie?"

Sonic shook her head. "I don't really want to right now. I'm too upset about this. Shadow hurt my feelings by saying those things. I...I did want to have this baby but after hearing what he said, I just don't know anymore."

Tails felt his ears droop to the sides. "I wish there was more I could do for you, but it's your body and your baby. I can't tell you what to do with either one."

"Alright," Sonic said. She got up and left. Tails watched her leave and sighed.

"I hope she feels better soon..."

Sonic ran back to her house and slammed the door. She fell to the floor, sobbing. What was she going to do? Sonic wiped her face on her arm and sniffed. She hesitated and stood, then put a hand to her abdomen. Looking down, she rubbed her hand over it. A frown came to her face and she sighed, then called the hospital.

"Hello? What can we help you with?" The receptionist asked.

"I'd like to make an appointment for an abortion."

"Of course."

Sonic nodded and waited. Finally she had it scheduled. Sonic thanked them and hung up. She sighed and walked upstairs when the doorbell rang. She answered the door and saw Shadow.

"What do you want now?" she asked.

"I wanted to apologize," Shadow said.

Sonic scoffed and shook her head. "No. I'm not going to forgive you."

"Sonic...this isn't going to affect our relationship, is it?"

"For now, at least." Sonic was glaring at him.

Shadow sighed. "Sonic, I..."

"If you're going to apologize, I don't want to hear it."

"Fine."

Sonic kept frowning at Shadow. "I've decided to have an abortion." As the father, Sonic figured he had a right to know.

Shadow's eyes widened and he sighed. "I shouldn't have said those things to you, Sonic."

"No, you shouldn't have. But I've decided that it's the best thing to do."

"If you want to get an abortion, that's fine."

Sonic nodded. "I just want this relationship to work out between us but it looks like that isn't going to work."

"We can try again after all this."

Shadow hesitated. Then he nodded and left. Sonic placed her forehead on the door and sighed once she had closed it. She wished this had never happened, but at least she was getting rid of the problem. That afternoon, she went to the hospital and looked at the doctor.


	5. Abortion

Chapter 5: Abortion

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Sonic nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

The doctor nodded and they went to the emergency room. He had Sonic lie on her back and pulled up a screen. It was an ultrasound of the baby. She looked at it and her eyes widened. A mixture f emotions ran through her as she saw the baby: anger, sadness, but most of all, happiness and love. She wasn't sure if she could do this.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore..."

The doctor looked at her. "Do you want to do this, or not?"

Sonic thought about it, looking back at her baby. She had told Shadow it was the best thing to do, but now that she had seen it...She hesitated, and thought about it even more.

The blue hedgehog sighed and nodded. "Yes. Go on with the abortion."

The doctor smiled and nodded. "All right. I'll get it done as soon as possible."

Sonic smiled and looked at the ultrasound. A tear ran down her face as she looked at the baby. "Forgive me..."

The doctor got everything prepared. Once he was ready, he started. It took a few hours, and the doctor finally finished. Once he was done, he looked at Sonic.

"The operation is finished," he said, looking at the ultrasound.

Sonic nodded and turned her face away. Tears were in her eyes again. "Is there anything specific I should do now?"

The doctor shook his head. Sonic nodded and left. Once she got home, she began to sob. Sonic made it to her bedroom, and fell into her bed. Burying her face in the pillow, she cried herself to sleep. She couldn't take this. If only she hadn't gotten pregnant, this never would have happened. Sonic looked around herself. There had to be something she could do about this. She called Tails, and told him what happened. Tails agreed to help, and he came over to comfort her.

"Are you okay?" He asked when he arrived. "Do you want to talk about this?"

Sonic nodded. "Yes, I would like that."

"What happened between you and Shadow?"

"He told me that he wanted to apologize, and I told him I couldn't forgive him for what he said to me. He still wants our relationship to work."

"And do you want it to work?" Tails asked.

Sonic hesitated, then turned away and shook her head. A tear ran down her face. "I don't know if I want to be with him after all this."

Tails sighed. "You had an abortion, I assume?" Sonic nodded. "What do you think of that? Do you regret it?"

"A little. But it was the best thing to do. I had to, for both of us."

"All right. Would you like to become male again, Sonic?"

The female hedgehog thought about it. Finally, she nodded. "Yeah, I'd prefer that."

Tails nodded and walked out of the house as Sonic followed her. Minutes later, they came to Tails' and went into the lab. Sonic looked at the machine and sighed, thinking it over. Should she stay female or go back to being male?

"I think I will. Shadow doesn't want a baby with me, anyway."

"All right, Sonic. If you're sure. Actually, would you like me to make you a serum where you can become a female at will?"

Sonic stopped. That would be interesting. "Yeah, do that instead. I can wait." Tails nodded and got to work. Half an hour later, he made the serum and gave it to Sonic. She smiled and took it, then changed back into a male. "Thanks, Tails. I appreciate this."

"You're welcome," the fox said with a smile.

Sonic nodded and ran back to his house. He sighed and looked down at his abdomen again, rubbing it. Tears ran down his face as he thought about the abortion. Sonic moved to his bed and curled up, still holding his abdomen. Normally, he didn't like abortion. A baby was still alive, and he didn't like to kill. When he had seen the picture of the ultrasound, he had been filled with happiness. Sonic started shaking as he started crying again. He couldn't believe he had done such a thing. He wanted his baby back. The hedgehog sobbed with grief, still clutching his abdomen. After a while of nothing but crying, Sonic fell asleep. He was still curled around his abdomen, hands over it.


	6. Making Up

Chapter 6: Making Up

A few weeks passed, and Sonic and Shadow had not seen each other since. Sonic was still depressed over the abortion, and usually had Tails over to comfort him. Tails wished there was something more he could do for his best friend, but everything only worked for a few minutes before the hedgehog was depressed again.

"Sonic, you have to get over this," he told his friend. "I know you feel guilty about aborting your baby, but this isn't going to work!"

The hedgehog glared at him. "What am I supposed to do then? I killed my baby! That isn't something that can be easily forgiven."

"Sonic, maybe if you talked to Shadow..."

"No! Why should I talk to him? He's the reason I'm like this!"

Tails looked at him. "If you two keep ignoring each other, this is only going to get worse!"

Sonic shook his head. "I can't talk to him, Tails."

"What will you do, then? Just sit around here all the time? This isn't like you, Sonic!"

"I don't know and I don't care. There just isn't anything that interests me anymore."

"But Sonic..."

The hedgehog glared at him. "You're not getting me out there."

Tails sighed and shook his head, then walked out of the house. Sonic sighed, stood up, and locked the door, then went into his room, locked that one, and fell onto the bed. Sonic sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes as he thought about what Tails said, then clutched his abdomen and began to cry. There was no way he would get over this. As Tails left, the first thing he did was go to Shadow's house. Hopefully taking to the other would help. He knocked loudly on Shadow's door and waited. The black hedgehog opened the door and sighed, then let Tails in.

"What do you want, Tails?" He asked, annoyed.

"I want to talk to you about Sonic."

"What about him? He and I aren't together anymore, so it doesn't matter."

Tails sighed. Nevertheless, he had to speak to Shadow about how this was affecting Sonic. "Sonic's been depressed since it happened. Nothing I do is helping him at all. I think it would be best if the two of you stopped ignoring each other."

"How has he been depressed?"

"He's always crying, he won't leave the house, nothing's fun for him anymore... That damn abortion is all he ever thinks about. I hate seeing him like that."

Shadow sighed. "It was his idea to get the abortion, Tails. I told him that I wasn't ready for a kid, but he could keep it if he wanted to."

"Sonic says all of it is your fault. That's why I think the two of you need to talk."

The hedgehog thought it over, and then sighed. "Why should I? Most likely he won't to anything I say. He didn't that day I came over to apologize."

"He was angry then, Shadow. He's more sad than anything now."

"All right, Tails. I'll talk to him."

Tails smiled and led Shadow back to Sonic's house but found that the door was locked. "Sonic?" Tails knocked loudly on the door. "Open up, Sonic!"

No answer came. Shadow sighed and kicked the door open, then walked inside. "Faker, come out! I need to talk to you!"

"Come on Sonic!" Tails followed Shadow inside. "Maybe he's in his room."

Shadow nodded and ran upstairs. A few minutes later, the door opened and Sonic walked out, glaring at them. His arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Sonic...I want to talk to you," Shadow said. He stepped forwards. "I'm sorry about what I said. Tails told me what you're going through."

"Why the change of heart? You didn't seem to care until now what I was going through."

"I...I feel guilty about what happened."

"Why should you feel guilty? It's not like you're the one who decided to kill our baby."

"I...influenced you to make that decision," Shadow said. "I shouldn't have said those things to you."

Sonic turned away. "I'm the one who decided to do it. I looked right at our baby, and killed it." Sonic hugged himself, starting to cry again. "Who cares what you said? I should have been able to go through with it. I'm strong enough to care for a baby on my own."

Shadow felt pity for his ex-boyfriend. He sighed, and hugged Sonic, who was surprised. A few minutes later, they broke the hug and looked at each other.

"What are you going to do?" Shadow asked him.

"I don't know." Sonic wiped his face with his hands.

"Do you want to get back together?"

Sonic was silent, thinking about it. "I suppose so."

Shadow sighed in relief and kissed him. Sonic smiled, and then kissed him back. They went into Sonic's room and closed the door, sitting on the bed. "So...you don't want to have a kid again?" Shadow asked him.

Sonic shook his head. "I don't think so. Not after last time."

"That's fine by me," Shadow said, kissing him again.

Sonic smiled into the kiss. "Let's not have this happen again," he said.

Shadow nodded, agreeing with him. they lay on the bed and fell asleep.


	7. The Wedding

Chapter 7: The Wedding

A few months later, Shadow returned home with a box. Sonic walked into the room and saw him. "Hey," he said. "What have you got there?"

"Something..." Shadow walked over to Sonic and knelt. Opening the box, he looked up at Sonic. "Will you marry me?"

Sonic gasped. "Yes!" he shouted, and hugged Shadow, kissing him.

Shadow wrapped his arms around Sonic, holding him close as the continued kissing. "I love you so much," he said. Shadow chuckled; he did to. However, at the back of his mind, he couldn't help but feel that he would put Sonic in danger if he stayed.

"I love you too," he told Sonic.

Sonic smiled, and they kissed once more. They had a wedding to prepare for. "I'll go make a list of everyone we should invite." Sonic rushed from the room.

Shadow chuckled and followed him. "Would you like me to help with some of the plans?" he asked.

"Sure," Sonic said. "That would be great."

"All right. What do you want me to do?"

"Can you call the people on this list?"

Sonic handed him a list of his friends. There was Tails, Knuckles, Blaze and Silver. "Of course. Just let them know we're getting married?"

"Invite them as well."

"We should figure out where and when before I do that."

Sonic nodded and thought about it. He looked at the calendar and smiled. "How about...a week from now at our church?"

"Sounds all right." Shadow nodded. "I'll call and let them know."

He picked up the phone and dialed Tails' number first. Once Tails picked up, he explained it to him. Tails gladly agreed to come, and even be the best man. Once that was settled, Shadow called his other friends as well. He set the phone down and looked at Sonic, who was a female.

"Why are you in your female form?" Shadow asked.

"So we can find my dress."

Shadow chuckled and nodded. "Very well," he said. "Let's go."

Sonic grabbed his hand as they left the house. They walked out into the cit and came to the mall. Sonic saw a store and walked in.

"I'd like to buy a wedding dress," she said to the receptionist. "Do you have any for sale?"

"Over there." The receptionist pointed with her pen. "Let me know when you find one you like."

Sonic nodded and walked over to the dresses. She looked at them and finally picked one out. Sonic hurried back to the receptionist, bringing the dress with her. "I'd like this one."

The receptionist rang the item up and Sonic paid for it. She smiled and walked out of the shop, then saw Shadow.

"Did you buy a dress?" He asked.

Sonic nodded. "Want to see it when we get home?"

"Sure."

Sonic smiled brightly, walking next to Shadow as they left the mall. Once they got back, Sonic ran up to her room and tried on the dress. Shadow waited, and she soon came out.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked, twirling around.

"You're beautiful." Shadow grabbed her, pulling her close and giving her a kiss. Sonic laughed and kissed him back. They stayed like that for a few seconds before breaking apart.

"I love you," she said. "This wedding is going to be great."

"It will be. I'll call the church."

The female nodded as Shadow did so. After he called, Sonic thought of something. "Won't they be...you know...saying mean stuff because we're gay?"

"Who? I'm sure the people who really matter won't."

"The people at church. Most Christians don't like gays and say it's a sin...well, not all, but the fundamentalists and evangelists do."

Shadow thought about it and shrugged. "Just try not to let it bother you. Everyone important in our lives doesn't seem bothered by it."

Sonic nodded. "All right. Let's make this the best wedding ever."

A week later, they were prepared for the wedding. Sonic and Shadow were at the church, along with their friends. Shadow was waiting for Sonic and she soon appeared, walking down the aisle. The two lovers looked at each other fondly and held hands. The minister began speaking as they stood there. Once he was finished, the two began their vows.

"I, Shadow the Hedgehog, take thee, Sonic the Hedgehog, as my lawfully wedded wife, till death do us part."

"I, Sonic the Hedgehog, take thee, Shadow the Hedgehog, as my lawfully wedded husband, till then do us part."

The minister smiled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss."

Shadow and Sonic moved forward, meeting in the middle for their kiss. The audience cheered as they did so, and walked down the aisle. Flowers were thrown, and Sonic held her bouquet in her hands. They went into the dining hall for the wedding reception, and looked at each other.

"This is great," Shadow said, smiling. He kissed Sonic again. "I am just wondering, though, why have you decided to be a female for the wedding? There is such a thing as gay marriage."

"In hopes that it would cause a little less complaining. Even if everyone knows we're both male."

Shadow chuckled and kissed her. "I don't mind if you're female. You look even more beautiful."

Sonic blushed at the compliment. She held hands with her husband, and they began to dance. Tails had a camera and had filmed the wedding, and now the reception. He followed the newlyweds with the camera as they danced. They saw him and smiled, then broke apart.

"Want to cut the cake now?" Shadow asked his wife.

"Sure."

Shadow nodded. They walked up to the wedding cake and cut it. Shadow smiled and put a piece in Sonic's mouth, and Sonic did the same. Tails made sure to catch that on camera as well, smiling at the sight. The two lovers looked at Tails and chuckled.

"Who wants cake?" Shadow asked.

Everyone responded positively, Tails getting tempted to put down the camera. He sighed and set the camera down, then walked over and picked up a piece. Sonic smiled and looked at Shadow, who cleared his throat. He wanted to make a speech.

Once he had everyone's attention, he started speaking. "I've loved Sonic for so long now, and never thought this day would actually come. It's been my dream for a long time, and I'd like to thank all of you for coming." Shadow smiled at Sonic. "Especially my beautiful wife, who agreed to be with me despite everything we've gone through."

Sonic smiled. The two kissed, and everyone 'aww'ed. "I'm glad to be your wife as well," she said.

Shadow smiled and put his forehead on hers, trying not to let the tears in his eyes show. He kept thinking about what would happen. It was too dangerous for them to be together.

"I'll stay with you as long as I'm able." Shadow placed a kiss on the top of her head after whispering.

Sonic nodded and smiled.


	8. Planning for a Honeymoon

Chapter 8: Planning for a Honeymoon

That night, after the reception, the new husband and wife were sleeping in bed together. Shadow was wide awake, thinking about their marriage. It was both the best day of his life and something he was worried about. He knew he would be happy with Sonic, he could live a thousand years with him and still be happy together. He wasn't immortal, though, and neither was Sonic. They would both die eventually, but Shadow was worried that GUN or someone might try and take them away. Looking over at her, he sighed. Shadow reached a hand over and stroked her cheek. Sonic stirred in her smiled and kissed her, then went to sleep as well.

The next day, Sonic stretched and rolled into Shadow. She yawned and blinked, then smiled at him. "Good morning," she said, greeting her husband with a kiss.

"Morning." Shadow nuzzled her slightly before getting up. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs would be nice."

Shadow kissed his wife and headed downstairs to make breakfast. Sonic stretched again and got out of bed before hurrying downstairs. The smell of cooking wafted through her nose. She took a long breath and smiled, then walked into the kitchen and sat down. Shadow served their breakfast and sat across from her.

"What do you want to do on our first day of being married?" Shadow asked.

Sonic smiled. "I'd just like to spend time with you. What do you want to do?"

"Anything as long as you're with me."

"How about we plan for a honeymoon?"

"Maybe we should have done that before the wedding," Shadow chuckled. "Anywhere you want to go?"

Sonic thought about it. "I've always wanted to go back to Rome. It's where I was born."

"Rome it is, then."

"So, when should we leave?"

"We need to make sure there's somewhere we can stay while we're there. Once that's decided, we can leave."

Sonic nodded and ran to the computer. She logged onto the internet and looked up some hotels in Rome. Once she found some, she printed up a list and gave it to Shadow. Shadow looked them over and finally showed her his choice.

"What do you think?"

"That's a good choice," she said. "We can leave in a few days."

Her husband smiled and nodded. "Let's get everything ready."

The couple went upstairs to pack. A few days later, they went to the airport and got on the plane to Rome. They sat side by side, mostly talking and sleeping. It took a while, but they finally got to Rome, Sonic smiled as she got off the plane and looked around; she was back in her homeland.

"So, you were born here?" Shadow asked.

Sonic nodded. "I lived here for a while before moving. I haven't really come back much."

"That's cool. can you speak Italian?"

The female hedgehog chuckled and nodded. "I don't use it often, but I can."

Shadow smiled; he detected Sonic using an Italian accent. The two walked out of the airport after getting their baggage, then walked to the hotel they were staying at.

"Which room is it?" Shadow asked.

Sonic looked around, and finally found it. They walked inside their room and put their luggage on the bed, then sat down. The view overlooked the Vatican, as well as the Coliseum.

"Ever been to Roma before?" Sonic asked in an Italian accent.

"Never."

"It's a beautiful place."

Shadow sighed and was about to speak again when his cell phone rang. He took it out of his shirt pocket, then answered it. His expression grew worried and he hung up after a half an hour.

"That was GUN," he said. "They want me to go in for a mission when we come back. It's pretty important."

"I'm glad they're willing to wait." Sonic wrapped her arms around him, cuddling close.

Shadow nodded and kissed her. The feeling of worry came back, but he ignored it. "How long do you want to stay here?"

"A week at least." Sonic smiled. "I want you to myself for a bit."

"A week is reasonable. Is there anything you want to do while we're here?"

"Visit famous landmarks?"

"Sure," Shadow said. "We could go to the Vatican also."

Sonic smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Let's relax here in the hotel for a while...unless you want to walk around now."

"We can relax."

Shadow smiled and they lay on the bed. It was good to relax after a long flight. They closed their eyes and went to sleep.


	9. GUN's Attack

Chapter 9: GUN's Attack

By the time they woke up, a few hours had passed. They yawned and got out of bed, then looked out at the city.

"Where to first?" Sonic asked.

"Whatever's nearest. We can get that out of the way and make our way farther into the city then."

Sonic smiled. She kissed Shadow, and they walked out of the hotel. The Vatican was nearest, so they went there. Shadow was amazed by the building and architecture. he and Sonic were catholic, so this place meant a lot to them.

"Think we'll see the Pope?" Sonic asked her husband.

"Perhaps. I imagine that depends on what he's doing."

"He is a pretty busy person."

Shadow nodded, and they walked around. Suddenly, a crowd started to cheer as a car arrived with the Pope waving from it. Shadow and Sonic gasped, made the sign of the cross, and waved with the crowd. Shadow gave Sonic a smile. He couldn't believe they actually got a chance to see the Pope.

"Dio benedica il papa (God bless the Pope!)" Sonic yelled in Italian.

"God bless the Pope!" Shadow yelled at the same time.

Sonic looked at him and smiled. The Pope continued to wave as the car went into the Vatican and disappeared from sight.

"That was pretty amazing," Shadow said.

"It was," Sonic said. "I never thought I'd see the Pope."

Shadow smiled and held her hand. They walked around the Vatican for a while longer before going into the city and getting something to eat. They found the perfect place and were soon eating.

"I can see why you like Rome," Shadow said. "It's a nice place."

Sonic nodded. "It is. Where do you want to go next?"

"We can walk around the city for a while before going back to our hotel."

The female hedgehog smiled, and led her husband around Rome. A few hours later, they got back to the hotel and sat on the bed. Shadow yawned, then got in his pajamas and fell asleep. Sonic smiled; this week was going to be great. She dressed herself for bed as well and climbed in next to her husband. The week was passing quickly. Sonic and Shadow had to get home soon, and they had their last day in Rome all planned out before the flight back to America that night.

Sonic smiled at Shadow and grabbed his hand. "Wanna go see the Roman Coliseum today?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Sonic nodded and they left. They walked through town for a half hour and then saw the Coliseum. Shadow had been taking pictures throughout the trip, and he couldn't resist taking a picture of the magnificent building.

"Can we get any pictures of the inside?" Shadow asked.

"Sure," Sonic said. The two walked inside and looked around as Shadow took some pictures. Eventually it was getting late so they ran back to the hotel, packed up, and headed for the airport.

"I had fun," Shadow said. "What about you?"

"Same here," Sonic said. She kissed Shadow once more and they closed their eyes, resting as the plane left for America.

When they arrived in America again, the two returned home and put all their things away.

"When do you have to leave?" Sonic asked.

"A few minutes," Shadow said. "I'll be back tonight." He gave his wife a kiss and walked out the door. Sonic smiled and walked upstairs. half an hour later, she heard a noise as the door burst open and GUN soldiers came in, kidnapping her.

Sonic screamed as they grabbed her, kicking and doing her best to resist. She felt something hit her and fell unconscious. When she woke, she was strapped to a table. Sonic looked around fearfully, attempting to get off the table. A few people took her blood. She groaned and fell asleep. That night, Shadow came home from work and looked around. The obvious signs of a struggle had him dropping everything he was holding and ran through the house.

"Sonic?" There wasn't a response any of the times he yelled it. Growling, he went back to the front room of the house.

He looked around, and saw something. it was a tracking device. Shadow growled in anger, and ran off to GUN. Once he got there, he burst through the door and entered the lab. There, he saw Sonic strapped to a table.

"What the hell are you people doing to my wife?" He yelled.

The scientists looked over at him in alarm. "We're conducting some harmless tests. She'll be fine, Agent Shadow."

"Give me back my wife, you bastards!"

He lunged at them, knocking them all out, and took his wife home with him. Once he got there, he lay her on the couch and she woke. "S...Shadow?" What happened?"

"G.U.N. took you, but now you're safe."

Sonic sighed in relief and nodded. Shadow smiled, then brought her upstairs and lay her on the bed where she fell asleep instantly. Shadow hesitated, thinking about what happened. Then he wrote a note and put it beside Sonic, then left the house. With one last look at the house, he went to G.U.N. again. Once he had a talk with them, he would leave.

"What the hell were you doing with my wife?" He asked the GUN commander.

"We were taking tests to see if there was anything special about her. You never know when some of your abilities might be passed to another person."

Shadow sighed and shook his head. "We're not going to have any kids, commander. I suggest you stay away from her from now on."

With that, he left the building. Shadow look one last look at Station Square before leaving the city for good. He only hoped Sonic would understand.


	10. Leaving Unexpectedly

Chapter 10: Leaving Unexpectedly

The next day, Sonic yawned and woke. She stretched and looked around, expecting to see Shadow, but he wasn't there. Sonic saw a note and picked it up.

_Sonic, I have to leave for a while. Please don't forget about me, but I hope you understand. Shadow._

Sonic stared at the note in disbelief. Her husband had left her, and she had no idea when he was coming back. Tears came to her eyes. Why had he done this? Their relationship was going well, and nothing was going wrong, except for what had just happened. Looked down, she also saw the ring that Shadow had and picked it up. A sob caught in her throat and she looked for the phone. She had to talk to Tails about this. Picking it up, she quickly dialed Tails number. It rang for a few minutes before the fox answered.

"Hello?" Tails asked.

"Can I t-talk to you?" Sonic started crying in the middle of her sentence.

"Yes, of course. What is it?"

"Shadow's gone, and I don't know when he's coming back. Sonic looked down at the ring in her hand and cried harder. "He left a note... and his ring..."

"Wh...what?" Tails asked. "Stay there; I'll be right over!"

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Sonic opened it and saw Tails, who walked inside. He looked at the note, and then at the ring in Sonic's hand. Sonic sniffed, tears continuing to run down her cheeks.

Tails sighed and shook his head, then looked at Sonic. "Tell me what happened."

"On our honeymoon, G.U.N. called Shadow to tell him they needed him for something once he got home. After we got back, they kidnapped me while he was gone. Shadow saved me but... When I woke up I found this."

The fox sighed; he had no idea what to make of this.

"He'll come back, Sonic. I know that you are upset, but maybe you can call him on his cell and see where he is."

Sonic nodded and tried calling Shadow's cell. She became more frustrated as he didn't answer. Sonic sighed and hung up, shaking her head. She sat down on the couch and sobbed. Tails sat down beside her.

"Why would he do this?" She sobbed. "We just got married and were having a great relationship."

Tails rubbed her back. "I'm sure there's a good reason for this. Shadow wouldn't do this to you without a reason. Not after what he said on your wedding."

Sonic nodded and continued to cry, then threw the note and ring on the floor. She missed Shadow already. Tails looked at the note and ring, standing to get them from the floor and move them elsewhere. The female hedgehog looked at him and tried shadow's cell again. When she couldn't get a hold of him, she choked on a sob and ran upstairs, closing the door behind her and locking it. Tails could hear her crying with grief.

The sound made him want to cry as well. Sonic crying always upset him. Tails went to the door and knocked. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I don't see how you can. Just leave me alone, Tails."

"Okay. I'll come by again later." Tails left, looking back in worry before returning to his own house.

Sonic hesitated and sobbed, wondering why this happened. A small part of her mind told her that Shadow probably thought it was for the best. But it was soon crushed under her sadness. She continued to sob and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Shadow had no idea where he was planning to go. Away from Sonic was about as far as his plan had developed. He had gotten to the airport, and looked at the destinations. Finally, he decided to go back to Rome. Shadow got a ticket leaving for Rome as soon as possible. His thoughts drifted off to Sonic but he pushed them away. Soon, he got on the plane and headed for Rome. As he touched the ring finger of his left hand, Shadow's mind started to wander. He wondered how Sonic was taking it. Leaving her was for the best; he knew that, and had no idea when he was going to go back. Hours later, the place landed. Shadow got off of it and went into the city to look for an apartment.

It took a while, but he finally found something promising. Shadow smiled and settled in to his new apartment. He looked around, and then at his finger where his ring used to be. Closing his eyes he turned his face away. There was no turning back. This had to be done. The hedgehog sighed, and looked out the window. This was his new life now, and he had to get used to it. He couldn't put Sonic in danger any longer. Shadow sighed as he looked out the window. If he was going to move on with life, he was going to have to find something to distract himself with.

He looked at the city of Rome and saw the Vatican, then smiled. Perhaps he could become a priest there. Shadow thought it over and nodded. He smiled and walked out of the apartment. The hedgehog ran to the Vatican and saw a Papal guard.

"What is it you want?" The guard asked.

"I was wondering how I could become a priest."

"You must attend a seminary. There is one tonight that you can go to."

"Thank you. When is it, and where exactly do I need to go?"

"It is at 9:00 in Saint Peter's Basilica," the guard said.

"Thanks again."

The guard nodded, and Shadow left. He looked at his watch: the hedgehog had one hour before the seminary. Shadow checked his phone and saw that Sonic had called, but he decided not to reply. He had to get ready for the seminary, anyway. Shadow went back to his apartment and changed his clothes. An hour later, he went to Saint Peter's Basilica and sat down in a seat. The teacher came in and the seminary began. Shadow made sure to pay close attention to everything the teacher said. Once it was over, Shadow sighed. He had to come here for three more years, and then he would be a priest. It would give him something to do, at least. Shadow smiled and went back to his apartment. He sighed and paced the room, then yawned and changed into his pajamas as he went to bed.

* * *

Sonic still wasn't feeling any better a few days later. It was just like after the abortion, and Tails hated it just as much. The fox was trying to comfort her, but she wasn't listening to anything that he said. She kept on thinking about Shadow, and if he was ever going to come back.

"Why wouldn't he? You heard how much you mean to him."

"I know Tails," she said. "But this is so sudden. He'd never do something like this!"

"It probably has something to do with G.U.N. kidnapping you. Maybe he thinks he's protecting you from something." Sonic shrugged. She didn't think that was it. "Let's go out and do something." Tails put his hand out toward her. The female hedgehog sighed and nodded. She followed Tails outside but couldn't stop thinking about Shadow. "Just forget about Shadow for a while."

"I'll try," Sonic said.

Tails gave him a smile. "How about a chili dog?"

"Sure," Sonic said. Her voice was distant. Tails sighed and they walked into a restaurant. The two got seats and Tails ordered for both of them when the waiter got there. "Tails...what if he doesn't come back?"

"Then... I'll be here for you. You've still got your friends."

Sonic gulped and nodded as tears fell down her face. "I miss him already."

Tails sighed and hugged his friend. A few minutes later, the waiter brought their food and they started to eat. Tails watched Sonic, almost growling when he saw her eyes getting a tearful look to them again. "Want to go someplace fun?"

"Not really."

The fox sighed and nodded, then stood up. He paid the bill and glared at Sonic, then walked out of the restaurant. Sonic sat there for a few minutes before leaving to go back to her own house. When she got back, she turned on the television to busy herself with something. She couldn't stop thinking about Shadow, though. Every time she looked at his ring, she remembered how they had met and what they had done together.

"Shadow...please...come back..." Sonic lay down on her couch, playing with the ring she still wore. She hesitated and took it off, then set it on the table next to her. Sonic put her face in the cushion. She couldn't bear looking at it anymore. "I'll try to move on tomorrow..."

The hedgehog sighed and walked into her room, sobbing. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep. The next morning, she forced a smile onto her face after getting out of bed. She decided to move on with her life and not think about her husband anymore. Running downstairs, she hurried outside to go for a run. She hadn't done that in a while. As she did so, Sonic willed herself to become male again, if only for a little while. He ran outside and sped through the city. He didn't bother stopping for anyone; not even to say hi. When he was done, he knocked on Tails' door.

"Hi Sonic," Tails said when he opened the door. "Come on in."

Sonic walked in and Tails shut the door behind him. The hedgehog turned to look at him. "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"How I've been acting. I know it's been irritating you."

Tails nodded. "I understand, Sonic. It's not every day something like this happens so early in the marriage. You two have only been married, what, a few weeks?"

Sonic nodded. "I'm trying to move on with life now. Crying about it isn't going to make him come back."

"I agree, Sonic. Live your life to the fullest. You'll be happy."

Sonic smiled at Tails. "Want to go out and do something fun?"

Tails nodded, and the two ran off.


	11. Shadow's Return

Chapter 11: Shadow's Return

Thirty years later, Shadow finally returned to America.

He was now the Pope of the Catholic Church and was on a mission trip. As Shadow walked through Station Square, he wondered how Sonic was doing. He could go visit, but would Sonic even want to see him? The Pope smiled. He wanted to see Sonic. Shadow looked around the city, hoping to see someone he recognized. They'd be able to tell him if Sonic had moved or not. He walked around the city. Finally, he saw Sonic walking around. Sonic's eyes widened in shock as he saw Shadow, and he ran off.

"Hey!" Shadow ran after him. Sonic looked behind him and ran into his house, closing the door. Shadow stopped at the door, putting both hands on it. "Sonic, come on." The door was locked. Shadow sighed and knocked on it but Sonic didn't answer. The Pope frowned as he heard crying. "What's wrong, Sonic?" Shadow didn't want to believe that it was because of him.

The crying continued. Shadow sighed and continued to knock.

"Shadow?" A voice said behind him.

The Pope turned around and saw Tails. "Hey, Tails. How's Sonic been?"

"He's been a wreck. All he thinks about is you. Where have you been?"

"In Rome... It's been thirty years."

Tails nodded and looked at Shadow's clothes. He was wearing the pope's garments. "You became Pope?" Tails raised a brow at him.

Shadow nodded. "Yeah. I'm here on a mission trip."

"That's pretty impressive." Tails looked back at Sonic's house. "I guess you wanted to talk to him?"

"Yeah. How has he been?"

Tails sighed and shook his head. "Not good. I know it's been thirty years, but Sonic still gets really upset whenever you're mentioned."

Shadow hesitated. A few minutes later, the door swung open and Sonic stood there, glaring at him in anger. "Where the hell have you been?" He screamed. Tears were falling from his face.

"In Rome..." Standing in front of an angry, crying Sonic suddenly had Shadow regretting he had ever left.

"Do you know how much you have hurt me? I have been waiting for you to come back, hoping that you would! You never did!"

"I didn't want anything to happen to you because of me. I wasn't really planning on returning."

"And why not? Sonic shouted. "What did I ever do to you? Nothing!"

"I know you didn't do anything. I thought it would keep you safe from unnecessary dangers."

Sonic scoffed. "I've handled unnecessary dangers before and have been fine. But I wake up one day and you're gone! Do you have any idea how much pain you caused me? What about our marriage and the vows we took? I love you!"

"I did it because I love you. I didn't want our marriage to get you hurt any more than necessary. After what happened with G.U.N., I thought it would be best to leave."

"You don't understand, do you? By leaving, you have hurt me! Emotionally and physically!"

Shadow fell silent, turning his gaze from Sonic. "I do understand. I'm a horrible husband, an even worse lover...I was never good at this." Sonic just glared at him. Shadow's ears went back as Sonic glared. "I'll just go now..."

"Shadow...what have you been doing for the past thirty years?"

"I've been a priest in Rome." Shadow gestured to his clothes. "I've become Pope, now. What have you been doing with your life?"

Sonic shrugged. "Nothing, really. Just sitting around the house...thinking about you. Crying and being depressed."

"I was hoping you would have tried to move on."

"I thought I could...but haven't been able to. I love you too much, Shads. How long will you be here?"

"A few days."

Sonic's eyes widened and he started to cry. "Y...you're going to leave me again?"

"You can come with me."

The blue hedgehog started to sob. He shook his head and slammed the door, locking it. Shadow sighed and looked over at Tails. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to see Sonic.

"He's been like this since you left, Shadow," Tails said. "I don't like seeing him like this. Why couldn't you have just stayed with him?"

"Because I was stupid."

Tails nodded. "What will you do?"

"Just go back and be Pope, I guess." Shadow looked at Sonic's door again.

"Shadow...Sonic really loves you a lot. He told me that he's been wishing and hoping that you could come back, and now that you have...even if for only a few days...I don't know what he'll be like when you leave. You heard what he told you."

"I know." Shadow wrung his hands uncomfortably. "I don't know what to do now. I still..."

"Still what? Love him?" Tails asked. Shadow nodded. "He still loves you as well...do you still want to be with him?"

The Pope hesitated; he wasn't sure. Finally, Shadow nodded. "I meant what I said on our wedding day. I love being with him. I just don't think I can anymore."

He sighed and looked at the door, then turned and walked away. Before he was out of sight, Tails yelled, "Why not? Why can't you be with him anymore?"

"I'm the Pope! What would people say?" Shadow turned back toward Tails as he shouted. "Sonic would hate the comments, we'd both get shit from everyone we talk to... I can't do that to us. If I didn't have this responsibility, I'd go in there and never leave him again."

"He could become female again! Please, don't do this to him again!" Tails yelled desperately.

Shadow looked at Tails and back at Sonic's house. He had things to do, but were they really more important than Sonic? Shadow shook his head. "If he'll have me again, I will. But Sonic will have to come to Rome. I can't just stop being Pope."

Tails sighed, and watched Shadow leave. He shook his head, and walked into Sonic's house. The hedgehog looked up as Tails came in. "How are you feeling?" Tails went right over and sat next to him.

"Terrible," Sonic said. "Where is Shadow?"

"He went further into town."

"So...he...he left me again...abandoned me again..."

Tears were falling down his face. "No, Sonic." Tails brushed a few tears from Sonic's cheeks. "He didn't abandon you. He's just getting back to his mission. You know how Shadow is about missions. Try to talk to him about it later. It shouldn't be too hard to find him."

Sonic glared at his friend. "Why the hell should I? He left me thirty years ago with no explanation! He doesn't love me."

"Shadow does love you, Sonic. I spoke to him outside; you still mean a lot to him."

"If he did, then why would he leave me a week after our wedding and not come back until now? Tell me that! And why the hell is he in Station Square, anyway?"

"I didn't ask that, and I won't pretend to understand what he was thinking." Tails crossed his arms. "But you need to either get back together with him or move past this. He's happy to bring you home with him if you're willing to try again."

Sonic said nothing. He turned on the TV, but saw a news report of the Pope making a speech in his church later that night. "So that's what he's doing here." Sonic left it on the channel for a few more minutes.

"The newly elected Pope, Shadow, is traveling around the world delivering his speech of how religion is working in the Church. He has promised to make changes to some policies, especially the Church's stance on homosexuality," the reporter said. "The Pope will be here until tomorrow night, where he is then leaving for Rome."

Sonic looked at Tails. "I had no idea Shadow was doing that."

"Being the Pope is pretty important, Sonic," Tails said. "He has a lot of responsibility."

"Then wouldn't he not have time for me anyway?"

"He told me that he wasn't sure. Since he's the pope, a lot of people might make comments about you two being gay if you got back together. Shadow...told me that he does want to be with you but...can't. If you went back to Rome, it would work."

Sonic shook his head. "I don't want him to do this again." He bit his lower lip. Finally, he nodded. "I'll think about it and try to talk to him sometime before he leaves."

He smiled and turned up the news report.


	12. A Lover's Quarrel

Chapter 12: A Lover's Quarral

That night, Sonic went to the church. Many people were there. The Pope came out and raised his arms, then began to speak.

"My friends," he said. "Welcome." Everyone fell silent as he started speaking. "The Catholic Church has held many traditions. As Pope, I will keep most but there are some things that I want to change, starting with homosexuality. I know the Church frown upon gays, but I believe that if we change that policy and be more accepting, we Catholics will not see it as a sin."

Sonic listened to the Pope's speech, smiling at what he said. The speech lasted for a few hours before the Pope left. Sonic hesitated, and then ran after him. Shadow heard footsteps behind him, turning to see Sonic. A smile came to his face.

"You came," he said. "Did you like my speech?"

"I did."

Shadow smiled. "I have to leave tomorrow," he said. "I'm staying at the hotel."

Sonic gave him a small smile, shifting a little. "Can we talk?"

Shadow nodded. "About what?"

"Us."

The Pope sighed. "Of course."

He smiled and waited for Sonic to speak. "Tails told me what you said to him earlier. Is it true?"

"It is. Because of my new responsibilities ad Pope, I am not sure if the people will approve. You heard my approach on how Catholicism views gays."

"But you want me to come back with you anyway?"

"If you want to," he said. "I can tell, though, that you are still extremely angry with me."

"Of course I am. I'm worried you might hurt me again as well."

Shadow frowned. "I see..." he said, and turned away. "I assume you don't want to get back together, then?"

Sonic was silent for a minute. "I'd like to be with you again. I think about you so much, I'd be stupid to turn this chance down."

The Pope hesitated, thinking about his own predicament. "I am sorry...but I can't."

Sonic was shocked. "Why? Is it because of..."

"I haven't gotten anyone to accept homosexuality yet."

"But Shadow...what if I became a girl? That would be fine, wouldn't it?"

Shadow was silent, thinking it over. Tails had said something along those lines as well. He shook his head and walked away. Sonic wanted to go after him, but stayed where he was and started sobbing. "Please don't leave me," he said. "Not again."

The blue hedgehog growled in anger and ran back to his house, slamming the door behind him. Sonic glared around his house, tears falling down his cheeks. He went upstairs, and cried himself to sleep. The next day, he woke up and yawned. Sonic went downstairs and turned the television on to see a news report of the Pope. Shadow was getting on the plane for Rome already. Sonic glared at the television.

He hesitated and wondered if he should go talk to Shadow or not, but it was too late. Tears once again came to his eyes. The plane had flown off. Sonic sat down and put his head in his hands, sobbing. Shadow had left him again; he had abandoned him! He wanted Shadow back. Gulping, Sonic dialed the Pope's cell number and heard him answer.

"Sonic?" Shadow asked. "What is it?"

"Shadow...please, don't leave me again," he said. "I love you...I want to be with you. Don't abandon me like you did thirty years ago."

He heard Shadow sigh. "Sonic, I don't know if it's a god idea."

"I don't care!" Sonic shouted. "Please don't do this; I won't be able to take it!"

The Pope sighed; he was already in the air and couldn't turn back. "I can't turn around, Sonic. The plane's already in the air."

"But Shadow..."

"I'm sorry, but I can't turn the plane around. You'll just have to come to Rome on your own."

Sonic then grew angry. "You don't want me around, do you? You're doing the exact same damn thing you did when we first got married!"

"I didn't say I don't want you around!"

"Then why are you doing this to me again? Why are you leaving me? You're breaking my heart, Shads!"

"I've given you all my reasons, Sonic. I don't want to break your heart, I really don't."

Sonic was silent for a moment, and then he hung up. A few minutes later, Tails came over. "What's wrong, Sonic?"

"Shadow left me again... How did you know I was upset?"

"I overheard your talk with him last night. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Sonic looked down, ears drooping.

"Are you going to go to Rome?" Tails asked. "He said you could."

"I need to think about it." Sonic looked at Tails. "What do you think I should do?"

Tails shrugged. "I don't know. This is the second time that Shadow has done this to you, and it's making me mad also. Maybe you should just forgot about him and move on. But if you want to, then go to Rome."

Sonic sighed. "I'll think it over. Thanks, Tails."

The fox smiled and left. Sonic sighed, and went into his room to think about what Tails just said. Should he go to Rome, or just forget about his ex-husband? He wasn't sure. Sonic looked at a picture of Shadow and sighed. It would be best to move on. Running his fingers down the photo, Sonic smiled. He still didn't understand why Shadow had done this, but he assumed that it was for the best. Sonic sniffed and started to cry again, looking at the picture of Shadow, and then at the ring that he had.

"I'll try to move on, Shadow. I promise." Sonic cried as he spoke to the photo.

The hedgehog sighed, then put the photo, and the ring, into the desk drawer, and walked out of the room.


	13. The Pope's Duties

Chapter 13: The Pope's Duties

Shadow had just got back to Rome; it had been a long flight, and he needed to adjust to the time change again. The Pope sighed and walked into the basilica where he went to his room. Sitting down, he looked around. He had gotten used to Rome as his new home, but he couldn't help think about Sonic. Shadow missed the other hedgehog as well. He shook the thought out of his mind and yawned, then looked over the duties he needed to do tomorrow. Shadow groaned at how many meetings he had scheduled. There was barely any time to do something for himself.

He knew that, as Pope and head of the Catholic Church, he had a very busy schedule. The Pope sighed and sat down on the bed, then began to pray. Once his prayer was done, he sighed. Shadow looked at the clock: it was 5:00. He had the rest of the day off, which was good. the Pope looked through his schedule for tomorrow, and then checked his phone, wondering if he should call Sonic or not. After everything that had already been said, he wondered if it would be a good idea. He sat, staring at his phone, for a few minutes. Then he dialed Sonic's number, and held the phone to his ear.

"Hi Sonic," Shadow said as the other answered. "It's me."

"Hey, Shads. What do you want?"

"I just got back to Rome, and have a pretty busy schedule for tomorrow. I was just wondering how you're doing. Do you still want to come to Rome?"

"Maybe some other time. I've decided it's time I tried to move on."

Shadow hesitated and sighed in disappointment. "Oh...okay..."

Sonic sensed the disappointment in the Pope's voice. "Why do you sound so disappointed?"

The Pope sighed. "I'm sorry...I was just thinking about everything that's happened between us. I shouldn't have left thirty years ago; it was selfish of me, and I apologize. I...I still love you, Sonic, and I want to be with you."

"But you just left me. I would have gone with you, if you had only told me you wanted me to. I thought you didn't want me."

"I did ask you to come...never mind; this is getting nowhere. I'll talk to you later. Call me whenever you want to; just remember, it's a nine hour time difference between here and the United States." They said their goodbyes and hung up. The Pope set his phone down and then kneeled, praying. "God, what should I do?" He asked. "Please, help me make the right decision."

Of course, he didn't get a response. Shadow sighed. He stood up, pacing the room. What was he going to do? Sonic wanted to move on, but Shadow's offer for him to move to Rome still stood. He could leave the offer open until Sonic gave him a definite answer. If the other moved on and found happiness somewhere else, he would have to deal with it. Shadow nodded; that was what he would do. The Pope looked around and yawned; he was getting tired already, and had a big day tomorrow. He changed into his pajamas and went to bed. The next day, he woke and got in his pope garments, then looked at his schedule.

Reviewing the first on the list, he hurried out of his room. The Pope ran into the chapel to begin the day's mass. Hurrying to the podium, he looked around. Getting ready, he took a breath. Shadow sighed and began to speak. The Mass took a while, but finally he was done, as he left, a bishop walked up to him.

"Papa Ombra (Pope Shadow)," he said. "I would just like to remind you of the pilgrimage to the Holy Lands that you are scheduled for in a few days."

"Yes, I remember. What about it?"

"You'll be meeting some government officials of the countries there and will be holding a holy mass on the last day." He handed a schedule to the Pope. "Here are the things you will be doing there. We leave tomorrow, and come back on the 26th."

Shadow sighed a little before putting a smile back on his face. "Thank you. I'll make sure I go over it." Shadow looked at his schedule to see what he had to do next.

The next thing on his list was a meeting with the papal cardinals on what changes to make with the Church doctrine. He sighed, and went to the meeting. Even though he enjoyed being Pope, he had to admit it was hard work, and had only been elected last month. Shadow got to the meeting and took his seat. Hopefully, this would get somewhere.

"Thank you for coming, Pope Shadow," the cardinal said. "You said in your speech that you wanted to make some changes to the doctrine. What are they?"

"Homosexuality."

The cardinal nodded. "We know you support it, which is unusual for a pope. How would you like to change it?"

"I would like to change it so people will accept it. There is nothing wrong with homosexuality, and I think we should let people know that."

"But the Catholic Church has always taught that homosexuality is an act of sin and is immoral. That's not something we can easily change," the cardinal said. "It is written in the Catechism that marriage should be between one man and one woman."

"Homosexuality is growing, Cardinal. People are going to have to accept it eventually."

The Cardinal was silent for a moment. Then he nodded. "You do have a point, Ombra, so this is what we will do: we won't change our stance on homosexuality, however, we will be more accepting towards it. You are the Vicar of Christ and the leader of this Church to 1.2 billion Catholics, so you can say what your opinion is on the matter."

Shadow nodded and stood. "You're doing the right thing by being more accepting. Thank you."

"You are welcome. Is there anything else that you want to talk about?"

The Pope shook his head and left.

A few days later, he had left for Jerusalem. When he arrived, the first thing he did was go to the hotel room. He sighed and fell on the bed, exhausted. Shadow put an arm up over his face. Laying there, he started to doze off.

When he woke, a cardinal walked in. "Your meeting with the President is in an hour."

Shadow nodded. "What will we be discussing?"

"The influence of the Church in Jerusalem."

"All right. I'll get ready."

The Cardinal smiled and left. Shadow got out of bed and stretched. He sighed and called Sonic to tell him what he was doing.

"Yes?" Sonic asked as soon as he had answered.

"Hey," Shadow said. "Just thought I'd tell you what I have been up to."

"What's it been?"

"I'm on a trip around the Holy Land. There will be a speech I am going to make at Mass in a few days so be sure to watch the TV."

"All right. What's the speech about?"

Shadow told him, and Sonic nodded. "I'll watch it."

"Great. What have you been up to?"

"Not much. I've just been doing my job as the Pope. I held a meeting and the Church is going to be more accepting of gays."

"That's amazing, Shadow. How'd you get them to do it?"

"I have my ways. I am the Pope."

Sonic chuckled. "I've been meaning to ask; how do you feel, being Pope?"

"I like it," Shadow said. "It is really cool. Sometimes it is hard work, though."

"Like now?"

"All the meetings and traveling."

"I figured it'd be boring."

Shadow chuckled. "My offer still stands."

"Really? How long will it be there?"

"You can come to Rome whenever you want."

"I do understand that you are trying to move on, though, so take your time. When you make your mind up, Sonic, you can tell me."

"Thank you, Shadow."

The Pope smiled. "You're welcome. I have to go now; there's a meeting I need to attend with the Israilian President."

"All right. I'll make sure to call sometime."

Shadow nodded and hung up. He sighed and walked out of the hotel, then got in a car and looked out the window as the driver took him to the President. He had to admit; it was a nice enough place. Hopefully the President would be the same way. When he got there, he walked inside and greeted the President as they got started on their meeting.

"Good morning," Shadow said. "I'm glad you could see me."

"Likewise," the President said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"The Church's influence here in Jerusalem," Shadow said.

The President nodded, and they began to talk. Once the meeting was over, the Pope went back to the hotel and looked at his schedule. He wanted to get lunch next, checking to see how much time he had. Shadow had half an hour lunch break before he held a mass at the Cenacle in Jerusalem. Once he got there, he waited while people finished coming in.

The Pope smiled and began to speak. "I thank everyone for giving me the opportunity for visiting the Holy Land," he said with a smile.

There was a murmur from the crowd. Shadow sighed and began the mass. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder what Sonic was doing now.


	14. Sonic and Tails

Chapter 14: Sonic and Tails

Sonic stretched as he finished preparing his food. After the phone call he had got from the Pope, he was ready to move on. Sonic sighed, wondering if Shadow was on TV now. Grabbing the remote, he turned it on and went through the channels. Finally, he found Shadow's speech. The hedgehog smiled as he watched the mass that Shadow was giving. He moved and got comfortable on the couch as Shadow continued speaking.

"We must embrace all religions," the Pope was saying. "I am on this Pilgrimage because I want to strengthen the relationship between the Church and other religions."

Sonic smiled as he continued to watch. Sonic was inspired by Shadow's speech. Happiness for the other filled him as he watched. He was glad that Shadow had become the Pope; it seemed like a good job for him to do. Sonic waited until the speech was completely over before shutting off the television.

He smiled and called Tails.

"Hey, Sonic. What is it?" Tails asked.

"Did you watch Shadow's speech?"

"I saw part of it."

"It was cool. I'm happy for him," Sonic said.

"What are you going to do with your life?"

"Not sure. I might go to Rome later."

"How much later?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"If you plan on moving on, you might want to wait until that's happened."

Sonic nodded. "I'll do that."

"How have you been doing with that?"

"Moving on? I've been doing that well."

"That's good to hear." Tails smiled. "What exactly have you been doing?"

"I've been hanging around the house. Shadow's been calling me to tell me what he's been up to."

"Just hanging around the house? Let's go out somewhere."

"Alright," Sonic said.

"I'll come get you." Tails hung up and a few minutes later, there was a knock on Sonic's door.

Sonic smiled and saw him. "Where should we go?"

"I dunno. Let's find a place to eat and think about it there."

Sonic nodded and they left. They soon came to a restaurant and ordered their food.

"So, Shadow has been calling you?" Tails asked.

Sonic nodded. "He's been telling me what he's been up to."

"What has he been doing as Pope?"

"Mostly speeches and meeting with people."

Tails nodded. "Does he like being the Pope?"

"Yeah, he likes it."

"Cool."

"What have you been up to? Any new inventions?"

Tails shook his head.

Sonic sighed. He'd been hoping Tails would have something to tell him about.

"So, what have you been up to?" He asked the fox.

"Nothing much. I've mostly just been messing around with the Tornado."

Sonic smiled. "That's cool. I'm sorry about how I've been acting."

"It's all right. I'm just glad you're pulling yourself back together."

"Yeah. I'm going to do things without him. It will be good for me to do."

"Want to find something else to do after this?"

Sonic nodded. "Like what?"

Tails shrugged. "Anything really. Even just hanging out would be nice."

"Let's hang out for a while."

Tails' smile seemed to get bigger and he got back to eating. When they were done, they walked around the city.

"What do you want to do?" Sonic asked his friend.

"I wouldn't mind just sitting around and talking about stuff. Like we used to."

Sonic smiled and walked back to his house. Tails followed him. The two friends sat around talking for a few hours. When Tails left, Sonic sighed. He looked around and put in the movie of his and Shadow's wedding. Sonic curled on the couch and smiled as he watched it. Unlike the last time he'd watched it, he didn't get overcome with sadness.

He smiled and became a female. Looking down at herself, she stood and ran upstairs. Within a minute, she had her wedding dress back on. Sonic sat down and watched the rest of the movie. Fixing her skirts, Sonic thought over the days that had followed the wedding. She had promised herself she wouldn't, but she couldn't help it. The female thought about the honeymoon and what happened after that. Tears started coming to her eyes and she sighed. Sonic sighed and walked upstairs. A smile came to her face.

"I'll move on," she said to herself.

When she had the dress hanging in the closet again, she sat on her bed. Sonic closed her eyes and went to sleep. When she woke up the next morning, she stretched and decided to go for a run. The female hedgehog sighed and walked out of the house, then broke into a run. Running around the city was fun, though it didn't last long. She soon got tired and went back to the house. It would be great to move on.


	15. A Day at the Vatican

Chapter 15: A Day at the Vatican  


Shadow was just finishing his trip, and all he wanted to do was lay down and sleep somewhere. He went back to the basilica and went to sleep. He woke up late the next day, and yawned. The Pope looked at his schedule and sighed. It was a busy day. Shadow pulled himself out of bed and got dressed. He walked outside and greeted the crowd. Everyone greeted him back, returning his wave. The Pope smiled and walked back inside.

"What do I have for today?" He asked the Cardinal.

The Cardinal handed him the schedule for the day. "Everything on this list."

Shadow nodded. Reading it over again, he walked to his first destination. He had some things to do in Rome. Shadow looked out the window of the car as the driver brought them into the city. He looked at the list and saw that he had to visit a school. That brought a small smile to his face. At least he could see children; they were bound to be curious, as well.

"This will be fun," he said.

When they got to the school he got out of the car and walked inside. The Pope smiled at the thought of seeing children. He walked into a classroom and saw them.

"Thank you for visiting us today," the teacher said.

"It's no problem." Shadow looked at the children with the smile still on his face. "I'm happy to be here as well." He smiled and looked at the students.

"All right. What should I explain first?"

"What do you do as Pope?" One student asked.

"Well, so far I've mostly traveled and given speeches."

"Anything else?"

"I've been trying to get some things changed, but you probably don't care about that. It's my job to make sure our doors are open to anyone, regardless of what kind of person they are."

"What did you do during your pilgrimage?" The teacher asked the Pope.

"I mostly spoke to the people in different countries around the world. Gave speeches in churches, spoke to the heads of some, stuff like that."

They nodded. Shadow continued to answer questions until it was time to leave. "Thank you for listening. I had fun." Shadow smiled and waved as he left.

He went back to the Vatican; waving to people as he dud so. Shadow went inside and thought about everything. It was nice to know he was so loved even without having the position long. Most likely he would be Pope for a long time. Shadow smiled at the thought and checked what his next duty was. He had a mass to go to and walked off. When he got there, everyone was waiting. The Pope smiled and began to speak.

Shadow gave a small opening before reading from his bible.

"Let us pray," he said.

They all bowed their heads and did so. After that, Shadow started Communion. When it was over a few hours later, Shadow went to get something to eat. After that, a bishop walked up to him.

"I need to talk to you about something important, " the Bishop said.

"Of course. What is it?"

"The changes you want to make to the doctrine."

"What about them? Can they be done?" Shadow asked.

"We shouldn't. There's no reason to do them."

"What? Why not?"

"It's too much to change. Many people have reservations about it."

The Pope sighed. "I already talked to the Cardinals about this. They said they'd be more accepting of gays."

The bishop shook his head. "Being more accepting doesn't mean we need to change the doctrine."

"And what does the doctrine say about homosexuals?"

"They are sinful. It goes against the very nature of things and how God wants us to be."

Shadow sighed. "I don't agree with that. However, even though I am Pope, I accept that the Church is very traditional. What would you suggest I do?"

"Just leave the doctrine as it is."

"I promised the people that when I became Pope, I would change some things, and this is one of them."

"Why this?"

Shadow hesitated. What could he tell the bishop? He was doing this for him and Sonic. "It's important to me." Shadow said. "Someone I know needs me to do this."

The bishop nodded; that made sense. "You are doing well as Pope, and are possible the best on we've had," he said, bringing a smile to Shadow's face. "Unfortunately, we can't change the doctrine."

Shadow had to hold back a growl. "There must be something we can do."

"The Catechism of the Catholic Church says that even if we see homosexuality as a sin, we still have to treat them with respect."

The Pope sighed and nodded. If they couldn't change the doctrine, he would have to accept that. "I understand." Shadow gave the bishop a smile. "I believe I'm needed elsewhere now."

The bishop bowed and walked off. Shadow smiled and went to his next duty. Shadow had to prepare for an audience with the United States President. He smiled at the thought and went to his room to get ready. When he was prepared, Shadow left to go to the United States again.


	16. Pain and Redemption

Chapter 16: Pain and Redemption  


Meanwhile, Sonic was watching TV when he saw a report of Shadow coming to the U.S. Sonic's ears perked up at the news.

"The leader of the Catholic Church will be coming to America to talk to the President," the reporter said. "He will be staying for a few days."

Sonic gasped at that and smiled. Maybe he could get a chance to see him. Sonic felt he had moved on enough to see Shadow without getting emotional. A few minutes later, he had called Shadow.

"Hello Sonic," Shadow said as he answered.

"Hey. I heard you're coming to America again."

"I am," the Pope said. "I need to meet with the President about something."

Sonic nodded. She hesitated and wondered if she could see Shadow again. "You think we could see each other again? I understand if you're too bust."

"I'm not sure. It's possible, but I'll check my schedule and get back to you. Station Square isn't that far away from D.C."

"Thanks, Shads."

"You're welcome. I'm on my way to the States now."

"When are you going to get here?"

"Tonight. I'll call you tomorrow after I meet with the President."

Sonic smiled. She said her goodbye, and hung up. Sonic stretched and stood. Now seemed like a good time to go out and do something. She had so much excitement building in her. She ran to Tails' house and knocked rapidly on the door. Tails opened it and saw her. "Sonic? Why are you so excited?"

"Shadow is coming back to America," she said. "He's meeting with the President."

Tails laughed. "You're excited about that?"

"He said that he might come and visit me."

"Ah. Now it makes sense."

Sonic smiled; she was ecstatic. She smiled and ran back to her house to wait. As he said he would, Shadow called her the next day.

"I finished talking with the President and I have time to see you. My plane leaves tonight so we'll only have a few hours."

"All right. Where do you want to meet?"

"Meet me at Station Square Airport," Shadow said. "I'm going to be there in a few hours."

"I'll be there." Sonic smiled and hung up the phone.

A few hours later around 5 PM, Sonic went to The airport. She saw the Pope's personal plane land and smiled. Shadow came over with a smile of his own.

Sonic hugged him. "Thanks for coming," she said. "It's been...what...a few years since we last saw each other?"

The Pope nodded. "It's good to see you again. What did you want to talk about?"

Sonic shrugged. "How long can you stay?"

"A few hours."

"Alright. Want to hang out at my house?"

Shadow smiled. "That would be nice."

Sonic nodded and they ran back to her house. The two sat on the couch once they had arrived.

"So, how is life at the Vatican?" Sonic asked.

"It has its ups and downs."

"How so?"

"Well, it can get pretty boring. People have had some problems with a few things I want to change, as well. I enjoy my job, though."

Sonic smiled and nodded. "Sounds interesting. What have you done so far with what you want to change?"

"I don't think about you as often as as I used to."

Sonic frowned as she heard that. "Neither have I."

"I've gotten some of the religious leaders to be more accepting of homosexuals."

"Any progress on changing the doctrine?"

The Pope shook his head. "They said I can't change the doctrine." Sonic nodded, and Shadow smiled. "Do you still want to come to Rome?"

The female hedgehog hesitated and sighed. "It might be nice to see the place again."

Shadow nodded and then frowned as he heard Sonic mumble something. "You want to stay here?"

Sonic nodded. "Yes, Shadow."

"But why? I thought you wanted to come back to Rome with me," the Pope said.

"Yes, but I can't move on if I'm there with you."

"You have moved on, though."

Sonic looked at him. "You really think so?"

"You've spent the last few years without me. I can see you're doing fine. But if you don't want to come, I respect that."

"I'll visit you, if you'll still welcome me."

Sonic frowned. "Can I?" She asked.

Shadow sighed. "Of course you can. When you do, we'll just be friends."

"Is there something you aren't telling me?"

The Pope nodded. "I've been trying to let go of you as well."

"But you haven't, have you?"

"No. I haven't."

Sonic nodded. "Neither have I. Not fully. Do you think we should?"

Shadow thought about it.

He sighed and nodded. "I...I think that would be best. This is the last time we'll see each other."

"All right. That would be best." Sonic nodded and smiled at Shadow. "I wish you the best of luck, Shadow."

Shadow smiled. "Same here," he told her. The Pope stood up. "If I may..." He walked over and kissed her. Sonic smiled into the kiss. Shadow smiled and broke the kiss. "I am sorry," he said. "If I hadn't left, this never would have happened."

Sonic nodded. "That's true."

"Will you forgive me?"

Sonic took a deep breath, releasing it in a sigh. "Yeah. I will."

Shadow smiled and walked out the door. "Take care of yourself," he said, and left.

"You too."

Once Shadow had left, Sonic sighed. Now that Shadow was out of her life, she could finally move on for good. Shadow returned to the Vatican, feeling better about everything. He smiled and ran back inside. A few minutes later, the Pope was in his room, thinking about everything. He had to move on as well. Shadow nodded and looked around his room. The role of Pope was bound to help.

Sonic and Shadow eventually forgot about each other over the years. Shadow continued to be Pope, but became more traditional as he did. Everyone still loved him, and he ruled for a long time. One day, Shadow decided to go to confession and confess his sins to a priest, telling him everything. It took him a long time to finish the entire story and he waited for the priest's response.

"That is a long story," the priest said. "I forgive you for what you have done."

The Pope smiled, and felt a weight lift from him. The guilt was gone now, and he could finally accept that he had moved on. "I'm glad for that. I can finally truly move on."

The priest nodded, and Shadow sighed. He closed his eyes and prayed, happy that he had let go of his former lover. Then he nodded, and walked off to complete his other duties.


End file.
